The Legend of the Fifth Dragon
by JumperCable2
Summary: The fifth dragon has been revealed. He's psychic, but what is his Xiaolin element? Fan made Shen-Gong-Wu requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; The Stone of Dashi**

**Hey. It took me longer to finish this chapter than I thought. This story is sort of a crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures, but the only Jackie Chan characters will be the eight Demon Sorcerers and Daolon Wong. I will also try to come up with minions for each of the demons. **

**One more thing, I'm not that good at coming up with my own Shen-Gong-Wu, so I'm gonna ask this. If you have your own Shen-Gong-Wu, please leave a description of it in a review or message. Please tell me its name, power, and what it looks like. Don't worry. I will have my own Shen-Gong-Wu in this story later. **

**One more thing, this story will have some narrations from my OC in italics.**

* * *

><p>"FIRE!" said Jack to one of his robots. He and Raimundo were in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown for the Danger Sneakers and they were racing across huge stone columns. His Jack-bots fired a barrage of missiles at Raimundo.<p>

"WUDAI STAR WIND!" said Raimundo. He used his wind powers to create a tornado that sucked in Jack's missiles and send them back at the robots. Jack lost his grip trying to dodge his own missiles, but used his helio-bot to get back into the air and head for the Wu.

"MOBY MORPHER!" said Raimundo. The team had won the Moby Morpher from Hannibal Bean shortly after Omi tried to rewrite history. The Moby Morpher started glowing as Raimundo put it together in front of his face. There was a bright glow as he transformed into a huge eagle. He then sped toward Jack, bared his talons, and ripped Jack's helio-bot right off his back. He then changed back as he landed on another column. Jack just hung in the air for a minute, looked down as his eyes went wide, then looked up and said "Mommy." right before…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**" said Jack, screaming like a little girl as usual as he fell into the bottomless pit. Raimundo looked back up at his prize, a red pair of sneakers with black soles and yellow flames on the toes. He created an updraft that carried him all the way to the Wu, ending the showdown.

"Yeah Rai!" said Kimiko.

"Most impressive my friend." said Omi.

"I'd say that's a new record." said Clay.

"I'll get the next one. This isn't over losers!" said Jack, retrieving his helio-bot and making his escape on his jet car.

"He said after losing the Monkey Staff, the Moby Morpher, and the Danger Sneakers." said Rai.

* * *

><p>"When did fighting the forces of evil become a slice of pizza?" said Omi. They were flying on Dojo back to the temple.<p>

"That's a piece of cake Omi. And probably when we got most of the Shen-Gong-Wu." said Clay.

"No, it was definitely when we finally got Hannibal Bean's Shen-Gong-Wu, the Mobey Morpher. That was pretty much his only edge." said Kimiko.

"Ok guys. Let's not get too cocky. He's still the one who turned Chase Young to the Heylin side in the first place. And he's still got that armor that does who knows what." said Raimundo.

"Oh come on Rai, lighten up. You're the team leader, Hannibal Bean is almost powerless, and the Heylin side has almost no Shen-Gong-Wu."

"I'm just saying that if something's too good to be true, it probably is."

"Guys, did you forget what the new Wu does already?" said Dojo.

"Of course not. The Danger Sneakers allow the wearer to sense impending danger." said Kimiko.

"Exactly. If any real threats show up anytime soon, we'll see it coming." said Dojo as they neared the temple.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the Wudai Warriors were greeted by Master Fung as Dojo landed and downsized.<p>

"Welcome back young ones. I trust that the quest went well." said the master.

"Oh Yes! Jack Spicer was no match for our Shoku Warrior. Jack has a few nails that have not been properly inserted into the wood." said Omi.

Everyone just gave him with really confused looks. Then Raimundo said "Wait. I think he means Jack's got a few screws loose."

"Do not let your guards down young ones. Remember, the most violent storms often follow the most peaceful calms."

Just then, a small earthquake started shaking the temple. "What's happening?" said Kimiko.

"Could it be?" said Master Fung.

As the shaking stopped, a golden beam of light shot through the roof of the vault. Master Fung and the warriors rushed to see what was causing it. When they entered the building, they saw that it was coming from the fire in the middle of the sealed vault entrance. They watched in awe as the beam died down and the source of it floated out of the cauldron and floated into Master Fung's hands. The light coming from it faded, revealing a large, gold, translucent gemstone with Grand Master Dashi's emblem carved into the flat surface.

"Master Fung, what is the strange gem?" said Omi.

"It is a sign. It is time for the fifth chosen one to be revealed."

"WHAT!" screamed all the others in unison as Master Fung left the room. The monks followed him, not at all happy about Master Fung keeping this secret from them.

"Master Fung, you said there were only four chosen ones!" said Omi.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us there was one more?" said Kimiko.

"We coulda used all the help we could get these past three years!" said Clay.

"Exactly! Why is the fifth chosen one revealing himself now?" said Raimundo.

"Sometimes, the weapons you have are enough to fight your current enemies. I fear a new evil force will emerge soon. Perhaps now is when the fifth dragon is most needed." said Master Fung.

"So what kinda evil is this anyway?" said Raimundo.

"I do not know. I fear we will need all the power we can get to defeat this evil."

"Where will we find him?" said Omi.

"I'm afraid I must go find this chosen one alone. The four of you will stay here to guard the temple and stand ready in case any new Shen-Gong-Wu reveal themselves. I will take the Silver Manta Ray."

"Uh. Just one question. How exactly will you know where to look? And how will you know it's him?" said Clay.

"The Stone will lead me to him."

"Is that all it does? It's some kind of compass? Again, something else that would've really helped these past three years!" said Kimiko.

"Hey! Finding Shen-Gong-Wu is my job!" said Dojo.

"The stone will only lead me to the final chosen one. Its other purpose will be revealed when the time is right. I will go pack for my journey. I believe you have chores to do young ones." Master Fung said as he handed them a list and returned to his room. Raimundo unrolled it and they all groaned as they saw a list that rolled right out the door as it hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"Wuya?" said Chase Young. He had been watching Jack's last battle against the Wudai Warriors with his crystal eyeball.<p>

"Yes Chase?" said Wuya as she came in.

"You really must see this." said Chase as he rewound the images of Jack getting his butt kicked.

"Yes. It seems that our friend Jack has had some bad luck recently."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. He is pathetic."

"Why are you wasting your attention on Jack? He is barely evil. I'd be more worried about Hannibal Bean."

"Oh. I wouldn't be worried about him either." Chase waved his hand over the eye and it showed him a view of Hannibal lying down like a vegetable in a cave.

"What happened to him?"

"It seems when the dragons won the Moby Morpher in that Xiaolin Showdown, they took away his greatest advantage. Now he is slowly slipping into anger and rage. Soon, he will lose all trace of sanity within him. He will be unable to think clearly and he will become no bigger a threat to the dragons than Jack."

"Yes. It seems the Xiaolin side grows more powerful everyday now. They control almost all the current Shen-Gong-Wu. I wouldn't be surprised if Jack was completely out of them."

"How many times have I told you Wuya. We are not interested in Shen-Gong-Wu. They are merely a crutch for true power, and power is the last thing I would trust you with right now."

"Perhaps later you will reconsider." said Wuya as she left.

"Not anytime soon." said Chase as he started to meditate.

* * *

><p>Wuya walked by the pool in Chase Young's lair. She looked into the water and started to talk to herself.<p>

"If only I had my Heylin magic, then I would have a serious edge against the Wudai Warriors. I have a backup plan, but it's too well hidden. That, and I need to wait until Chase is most vulnerable. The Heylin Eclipse has already passed and we have almost no Shen-Gong-Wu to wager in a Xiaolin Showdown." Just then, she got the same feeling she got when a Shen-Gong-Wu revealed itself.

"AUGH! Is it a new Shen-Gong-Wu? No. This is even better. The Panku Box has finally revealed itself. The recent clash of parallel timelines must have weakened the magical cloak Dashi put over it. Unfortunately, Chase would not be happy with me getting my hands on it." she smiled as she got an idea and got out her cell phone. "But, I know someone who can reach it right now."

* * *

><p>"MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" said Jack as he knocked everything of a table in his lab and slammed his fists on it. "HOW DO THOSE XIAOLIN LOSERS KEEP WINNING?"<p>

Suddenly, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to answer it. "Yeah What?"

"Hello Jack." It was Wuya.

"What do you want you Wicked Witch of the Wu?"

"Ok. I deserve that, but I need you to retrieve something for me."

"Give me one good reason to help you."

"I saw you lose the Monkey Staff. Chase showed me on his crystal eyeball. Let me guess. You are almost out of Shen-Gong-Wu. Right?"

"Pffft. Pfft. No."

"Oh really. Which ones do you have?"

"Um. I got the uh the Lotus Twister, and the uh the Jet Bootsu and the uh…Okay what am I going after?"

"The Panku Box. It's a blue puzzle box with yellow circles and green lines on the square sides."

"That's it? Why can't you get it yourself?"

"It was created by Grand Master Dashi himself. No one with Heylin magic can even touch it. And even if I could, Chase would not be happy about what's inside."

"Really? What is it?"

"Just open it and you'll find out."

"Piece of cake."

"Not so fast Jack. This box isn't as easy to open as the one I was in. It's actually locked like a puzzle. You'll have to solve it to see its contents."

"What's so important that Dashi locked in a harder to solve puzzle box than yours?"

"Trust me Jack. It's a surprise."

"If this thing has as much power as I think it does, why'd you wait until now to go for it?"

"I was preoccupied with not having a body, then tracking down Shen-Gong-Wu, and finally, having a body without my powers. Besides, it was hidden from me with some power Dashi put on it."

"And it just wore off now?"

"I'm pretty sure that recent ripple in time and reality weakened the box's cloak. Try to keep this quiet Jack. The dragons will undoubtedly try to stop you if they find out, which won't be very hard right now,"

"What if they already know it? I mean Dojo can sense Shen-Gong-Wu just like you can. He's probably sensed it by now."

"I doubt it. Dashi probably had so much confidence that his cloak would last, he didn't bother to sync it's magic to Dojo's senses. Just don't attract attention to yourself."

"I'm on it. Just send me the coordinates and I'll get your box."

* * *

><p>"Master Fung?" said Raimundo from behind Master Fung's door.<p>

"Yes Raimundo?" he responded as Raimundo came in.

"I was just thinking. Why did you go ahead and choose a leader last year? Why didn't you wait until the new guy showed up? You could've made him the leader."

"I did not think that the fifth chose one would reveal himself until much later. "

"So if he revealed himself earlier, you might've chosen him as the team leader. Right?"

"I might have Raimundo, but let me explain. Despite your mischief and earlier turn to the dark side, you have all the qualities of a leader inside you. The others have shown weaknesses that make them unfit for leadership. Omi is prideful, Kimiko is quick to anger, and Clay is too trusting. However, these weaknesses do not make them unfit to be dragons."

"What about my weaknesses? I'm lazy, easy to tempt, mischievous, and a natural trouble maker. What made me fit to be the leader?"

"You are without a doubt the wisest and most cunning member of the team Raimundo. You know how evil thinks. Remember your plan during the Heylin eclipse? It was your idea to catch Wuya, Hannibal, and Chase off their guard by making Jack seem like a powerful threat. And let's not forget it was you who rescued the others from Pandabubba that time. And who could forget the time you combined the Sword of the Storm and the Eye of Dashi for even greater power? You are even the one who tricked Hannibal Bean into losing the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman a few weeks ago."

"I still can't believe that even though I was the last to make apprentice, I was the first to make Shoku warrior."

"You did not have as much faith in yourself as I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing and I believe you have chores to get back to."

"Yes Master Fung." said Raimundo as he left.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Master Fung threw his bags into the Silver Manta Ray. "Now remember young ones. I should be back in a couple of days. When I get back, I will allow you a break from training to help the new dragon get settled in. And don't take advantage of the fact that you outrank him."<p>

"No problem Master Fung." said Kimiko.

"I shall resist." said Omi.

"We'll go easy on him." said Clay.

"Can we still get him to do our chores cuz he's the new guy?" said Raimundo.

"I guess, but only on his first day. We don't want to frustrate him." said Master Fung as he got in. The monks went inside as Master Fung took off.

_Yeah. They're the Xiaolin Dragons in training, now ranked Wudai Warriors. You're wondering where I fit into all this right? Well, that old dude, Master Fung, said he was going to look for the fifth chosen one, AKA, me. You're wondering where I am, right? Well, it's not here._

* * *

><p>An alarm clock went off in a college dorm room. A hand came up from under bed covers and smacked it several times before it finally stopped. A brown-haired college guy threw off the covers and got up out of bed. "Ugh. Better get ready." he said as he started getting dressed.<p>

_That's me. I just started college. I live in Chicago. My name's Jason Cole. I actually go by J.C., or Jay. You probably think my life's pretty normal right?_

He had just put on a gray T-shirt, blue jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. "Ugh. I forgot my phone." he said looking around. Then, he saw it on the nightstand, held out his hand, and the phone shot right towards it. He walked out the door and headed through town.

_Wrong. I'm actually a psychic. You might call me a freak, fortune teller, medium, monster, but I just call myself gifted. I think people who call psychics freaks are just jealous cuz we can do things that no one else can do. I can see the future, read minds, talk to animals, move objects without touching them, as you saw, and…_

He had just walked out of a McDonald's with some breakfast. He came into a back alley with a huge chain link fence in front of where he was going. It was his shortcut that he always took when he was in a hurry. He turned around to make sure no one was watching and then floated over it. He turned around and whispered to himself "I think that was a new height record." then went back to what he was doing. He left the alley and headed towards the building his class was in.

_Oh Yeah. I can fly. But there's one thing I didn't get. Most psychics I've heard of only have one of these powers. I've got all of them._

He sat down at a desk right before an old, bald man walked in. "Alright class. Does anyone remember where we left off yesterday?" he said. He continued his lecture on American Literature for about two hours before the class let out. Jay headed out the door and started going down the hall.

_My powers started showing up about three years ago. I woke up one morning and I was floating above my bed. After that, my other powers started coming in one at a time. I never told my parents about them. The only person I ever told about my powers is my friend Lori. Speaking of whom…_

Jay stopped with an elevator right to his left and he got a big smile on his face. He turned to face it, and then it opened to reveal a really hot blonde girl.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" The girl screamed as soon as she heard Jay do an impression of a mugger.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA LORI!" said Jay.

"DON'T DO THAT! You know I get scared easily." said Lori.

"I know. That's why it's so funny."

"Anyway, speaking of 'give me your money', nice work last night."

"What?"

Lori showed him a newspaper. It had a headline that said "Masked hero foils bank heist."

"The bank robbery, Duh. The whole thing got busted by a supersonic flying vigilante who knocked them out without even touching them. The police are calling this 'unknown' vigilante Shadowstreak." She put air quotes around 'unknown'.

"What's with the air quotes?"

"He obviously had the power of levitation and telekinesis. Those sound like psychic powers to me. Who else do we know with multiple psychic powers?" She started pointing at Jay.

"Professor Xavier."

"Oh please. Don't even try to deny it. I know you're Shadowstreak. You may be able to read minds, but I can always tell when you're hiding something. I know you better than anyone."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"You always answer a question with a joke when you don't want to tell me the answer."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay started walking away.

"Ok fine. Walk away. I'll prove it. I'm calling you out Jay." She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned around. But before she walked away too, she looked back at Jay and smiled a little.

_Yeah. Lori and I have been friends since we were kids and we tell each other everything. Even when we hide it as long as we can before the other finds out. I know what you're thinking about that newspaper headline and I guess it's time to say…_

**You're not me**

That night, Jay was standing on a rooftop wearing a leather jacket and pants. He pulled on a ski mask and a pair of sunglasses and said "It's go time!"

_She was right._

He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. He started falling past the floors. He was rushing past windows faster than a bullet. Right before he hit the street, he made a sharp turn and started flying faster than a motorcycle.

You think I've got it all?  
><strong>Jay has a vision of a gang robbing a bank and holding hostages.<strong>  
>Everyone thinks I've got it made<br>Well, how come my only friends  
>Are the ones I pay?<br>**Vision ends as Jay makes a short stop and a U-turn in mid-air.**

No one understands  
>What I would do to change my life<br>For just one day!  
><strong>Jay busts through the front door of the bank<strong>

Don't say if I were you  
><strong>He starts using his telekinesis to fight all the robbers, even bouncing away their gunshots.<strong>  
>Or tell me what to do<br>How things would be  
>If you were in my shoes<br>'Cause you're not me!  
><strong>He makes his escape by flying out the hole in the door.<strong>

You know what I need  
><strong>He flies over the street until he sees a girl being purse snatched.<strong>  
>And it's not another serenade<br>I get so tired of all the things you say!

**He lands behind the purse snatcher, lifts him in the air, and shakes him upside down until he drops the purse back into the girl's hands. **  
>Gimme what I want, you own the world<br>I'd gladly throw the sun away!  
><strong>He throws the guy right at an approaching squad car and takes off with the girl watching in amazement.<strong>

Don't say if I were you  
>Or tell me what to do<br>How things would be  
>If you were in my shoes<br>'Cause you're not me!  
><strong>Song ends as he flies up to the roof of his dorm and takes off his mask.<strong>

"Another night, another news headline." he said as he looked down at the city. Just as he turned around, he noticed something in the sky. He may have been hallucinating, but he thought he saw a metallic manta ray high above the city. He decided to ignore it and put his mask in a bag with his jeans and hoodie from earlier that day. "You can come out now Lori." he said.

"Dude!" she said as she got up from behind an air conditioner. "That is so not fair! This is why you can't have surprise parties."

"Maybe if you hadn't started thinking 'I knew it! I knew it!' over and over again, I wouldn't have heard you. I thought it'd take you longer to find out."

"If you knew I'd find out eventually, then why did you hide it from me in the first place?"

"I wanted to see how far you'd go to find out. And it was more fun to see you to do this."

"You have a cruel sense of humor. You know that right?"

"You know what time it is right?"

"I knew it was you so I waited for you here."

"Well, busted or not, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. So if you'll excuse me, I need to change to make sure no one asks why I'm wearing a full leather suit."

"Fine. But now that I know for sure that you're Shadowstreak, you need to take me for a flight over the city one night."

"We'll see. It'll have to be on a night with no crime. With the headlines I'm making, crime in this town will drop in no time."

"Before I go, what made you decide to become Shadowstreak?"

"Well, I figured I got these powers for a reason. And since I live in one of the cities with the highest crime in America, I might as well try to make it drop."

"Well as soon as it does, remember to take me with you for a flight. Ok?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>That night, Jay was having a nightmare. He was running through some dark and scary woods and was really out of breath. He stopped for a second to see how close he was to whatever was chasing him.<p>

"What is that thing?" he said as continued running. He looked behind him again and saw bright green flames burning throughout the forest. The green fire spread through the forest and got in front of him. As it sped closer, Jay could faintly make out a shape in the flames. It looked like a demon with bronze armor covering his chest, feet, and hands. Its face was concealed behind a terrifying helmet. As it got right in front of Jay, it pulled back an iron fist and almost crushed him until he woke up in the morning screaming. He sat up and tried to slow down his breathing. "How long can someone have nightmares based on the same things for two years? Are they some kind of psychic visions? I really hope not."

_That was my biggest problem. About two years ago, when I started seeing the future, I started having these nightmares. And they were always about_ _something along the lines of demons, monsters, dragons, magical weapons, etc. I had heard of psychic visions when I got my powers, but I was really hoping the nightmares were just bad dreams. I thought they would eventually stop, but instead, over the course of two years, they just got worse. More and more vivid every night, as if they were visions and whatever future they showed me was getting closer._

He went to the mini-fridge in his room and got out a can of Sprite. He drank some of it pretty fast to try to calm his nerves. "These nightmares can't be just bad dreams. Not when they keep happening for two years. Those things in my dreams could be about to show up. If my dreams are visions, those things could destroy the world, and I might be the only one that can stop them. But where do I even start?"

Just then, he heard someone knocking at his door. He decided to see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw an old Chinese man standing in front of him. "Can I help you?" said Jay.

"I have been looking for you J.C. My name is Master Fung. I am a Xiaolin Dragon Master from the Xiaolin Temple in China. You are the fifth Chosen One." said the old man, now known as Master Fung.

"I'm the what?" said Jay. "I think you've got the wrong guy." He was about to close the door until Master Fung stopped him.

"You find you have a number of powers that you cannot explain right?"

Master Fung had just gotten Jay's attention. "How did you know that? Whatever. I'm psychic. You got a better explanation?" He was about to close the door again.

"You have been having nightmares that could be visions of the future."

Jay just stood there for a second. Then, he looked at Master Fung and said "Can you tell me over breakfast?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Remember, read, review, and no flames. You can probably guess where the demons sorcerers will come in, but you're probably wondering about Daolon Wong. You'll see. They are the only Jackie Chan Adventures characters in this story. I do plan on using the Oni generals and Shadowkahn in a sequel. If you guys think this doesn't count as a crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures, let me know, and I'll try to change this crossover into a regular story.<strong>

**Next time, Jay learns about the Xiaolin Temple, Shen-Gong-Wu, and the chosen ones. And Jack gets the Panku box, but when he opens it, he finds a very unexpected surprise. I could've had Master Fung talk to J.C. in this chapter, but I really wanted to go ahead and start this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; A Destiny Revealed**

**Previously on The Legend of the Fifth Dragon…**

**The Xiaolin Dragons learned the most shocking secret they've ever discovered. There was meant to be a fifth dragon. Master Fung has journeyed to Chicago, Illinois to find him. But while he was preparing for his trip, Wuya located a weapon that had been hidden from her for centuries. Knowing Chase would not allow her to retrieve it, she sent Jack to find it. Now Master Fung has found the fifth chosen one, a psychic who is already a protector of his hometown. What element is the new dragon destined to command? Will Jay accept his destiny as the next Xiaolin Dragon? What secrets lie within the Panku Box? Read on and come closer to the answers.**

* * *

><p>"OK Mister Fung, what's the deal here?" said Jay. He and Master Fung were sitting in a booth at McDonald's. There were too biscuits in front of Jay and pancakes in front of Master Fung. "What was so important that you just had to come all the way to Chicago to find me?"<p>

"It is a long story. If you have time, I will tell you." said Master Fung.

"Luckily, it's the weekend. Alright, what's the story?"

"Fifteen hundred years ago, a great battle was fought over the fate of the world. An evil Heylin witch named Wuya fought against a Xiaolin warrior named Grand Master Dashi. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi's mystical power objects known as the Shen-Gong-Wu. In the end, Dashi defeated Wuya by trapping her in a magical puzzle box that sealed her away for fifteen hundred years. Dashi hid the Shen-Gong-Wu by scattering them all over the Earth and making their powers become dormant. Three years ago, an evil boy genius named Jack Spicer opened the box, disturbing the balance of the Earth. That was when we needed to train the chosen ones, the future Xiaolin Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. These four have been training for the past three years, gathering the Shen-Gong-Wu and fighting evil wherever it may hide."

Jay just sat there trying to get a hold on Master Fung's story. Everything he said sounded familiar, but none of it made sense. It was just too hard to believe. How could there have been a battle fifteen centuries ago over magical items? Not one word of it seemed possible.

"That's quite a story. But why should I believe it?" said Jay.

"Because it involves you Jay. You are the fifth chosen one destined to become a Xiaolin Dragon." said Master Fung.

"I swear I think you've got the wrong guy. What makes you so sure I'm the guy you were looking for?"

"This." Master Fung got out the Stone of Dashi that led him to Jay. "This stone showed me where to find you, the Fifth Dragon. When it revealed itself, I knew it was time to come find you."

"A magic rock sent you to find me? Look, I'm telling you. I'm not the dragon you're looking for."

"I have a Shen-Gong-Wu with me right now, the Silver Manta Ray." he said as he got out the manta ray. "Each Shen-Gong-Wu has a different power. This one for example, becomes a large jet that doubles as a submarine."

"Right. And I have a watch that can stop time and a notebook that can kill people just by writing their names in it." said Jay sarcastically.

"By the sound of your Clockstoppers and Death Note reference, I can see I need to prove it to you."

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing up here anyway?" said Jay. They were now on the roof of Jay's dorm.<p>

"Patience. I'm proving my story was correct. Silver Manta Ray!" said Master Fung as he threw the Shen-Gong-Wu, activating its power. It flew around for a second and then there was a huge flash. When the light dimmed, there was a huge manta ray-shaped jet where the little trinket used to be. Jay couldn't believe his eyes. Everything Master Fung had told him was true. It was impossible and yet, he was staring right at it.

"So it's all true? I'm really some kind of future Xiaolin Warrior?"

"Exactly. Our team needs you Jay."

"But why now? If your dragons-in-training have already been gathering the Shen-Gong-Wu, why do you need me now?"

"The Stone of Dashi was only to reveal itself when the fifth dragon was most needed. If it has been revealed, I fear my students will soon face the most powerful evil they have yet encountered. They will need your help Jay."

Jay wasn't sure what do to. On one hand, he could stay here in Chicago and stick with his plans of cleaning up the city while possibly missing out on an even bigger adventure. On the other hand, he could go with Master Fung to China to fulfill this destiny he was supposed to have, but end up leaving his friends, including Lori, behind and giving up on his adventures as Shadowstreak."

"I need some time to think this over." said Jay.

"Take all the time you need. Meet me on this roof when you have made your decision."

* * *

><p>"This is huge Jay. How can all that be true?" said Lori. Jay had come over to her room to watch a movie like they always did on the weekends. He had just told her about the nightmare he had last night and about Master Fung and his story.<p>

"I couldn't believe it either when I heard it. Then, Master Fung showed me use that Silver Manta Ray Shen-Gong-Wu and I couldn't say I still didn't believe it. I think I gotta go with him, but what about all the stuff I planned on doing? I can't just walk away from being Shadowstreak. A lot of people need him here. Then again, what Master Fung told me could be connected with my nightmares and this could be my only chance to find out. What do you think I should do?"

Lori started thinking. "You said that you've been having these nightmares non-stop for three years. I mean, you're psychic. If these nightmares really are visions and there's a connection to them and Fung's story, you should find out. You said it yourself. Whatever these visions are about could put the world in danger. I think there's a lot more at stake than just this city."

Jay stood there thinking for a minute. "Maybe you're right. But, I need to take my mind off this for a while. Why don't we watch the movie like we planned and I'll go see that Master Fung afterwards."

"Since I assume you're really stressed right now, I'll let you pick the movie."

"Thanks. I haven't watched Eragon in a while."

* * *

><p>That night, Jay had just arrived on the roof of his building with his bags in hand, looking for Master Fung. "Hello? I'm here." said Jay.<p>

"I have been waiting for you Jay." said Master Fung from behind him. "Have you made your decision?"

"I'm in. I don't know what my nightmares mean, but this could be my only chance to find out."

"Whatever your reason, I am glad to hear you say that. We should get going. My other students will be expecting us." Master Fung activated the Silver Manta Ray as Jay picked up his bags and approached the jet.

"Wait!" said Lori from behind them. "I was gonna give you this for your birthday, but I wanted to see your reaction to it." she said as she gave Jay a web cam. "I would have wrapped it, but you would've known what it was anyway." she and Jay started laughing.

"Thanks. I'll set it up when I get settled in." he said.

Lori gave him a hug goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you. Get the time difference figured out so we can video chat."

"I'm gonna miss you too." he said letting her go.

"Jay, we must be leaving." said Master Fung.

"See ya." said Jay as he gathered up his things and headed for the jet.

"Don't forget. You still owe me that arial tour of the city." said Lori as Jay got into the jet.

"I won't." he said as the Silver Manta Ray's cockpit closed down around them. Lori stood there and watched as it rose into the air and shot away into the sky. Her smile faded away as she walked away and went to her room.

* * *

><p>"Check over there." Jack ordered some of his Jack-bots to dig through a wall at the back of the ancient ruins. The coordinates Wuya gave him had led him to the remains of an ancient temple in South America. They had already been digging around every inch of the ruins and had all but leveled the temple in their search. If they didn't find the Panku Box soon, they would start looking under the temple. Luckily, for Jack, one of the robots immediately shot through a carving of a jaguar and found the box.<p>

"Over here." it said, calling Jack over to it. As Jack reached into the hole, he saw the box. It looked just like Wuya had described it.. All the other sides had a large yellow circle on them. It wasn't exactly a cube. It was narrowest at the top and bottom sides and the middle of it on the sides was bulged out in a square around the box, so it actually had ten sides, the only squares being the top and bottom, which had strange sets of green lines all over them.

"Wonder what's so special about this box." said Jack as he examined it carefully. He noticed there were straight lines that resembled cuts in the box. There was one around the middle and two going around the top and bottom of the box. He assumed they meant that the box was made of eight pieces. He turned half of the box so that the top and bottom sides crossed. It didn't show any change. But when he did the same turn two more times, one of the sets of lines cracked out of the box. The lines weren't drawn, but set into the box. They were actually pieces of jade set into the sides.

"Whoa." said Jack as the lines did that. For a second, nothing happened. Jack's face showed a look of disappointment. "I bet this thing doesn't even do anything." he said. He was about to toss it over his shoulder, but then, something strange occurred. It started glowing bright green. "Hey! What's going…"

Jack only got part of that statement out before the box went crazy. Bright green electricity started shooting off from it in all directions. Despite how freaked out he was, Jack didn't let go of the box. Suddenly, the piece of the box whose lines were sticking out slid up from its setting and revealed part of a glowing green energy orb inside. Electricity stopped shooting off from it long enough for a single tendril of energy shot out of the orb and start forming a shape from its dark power. It appeared to be human for a second, but then, a large pair of bat wings popped out of it. Large pointed ears and three long points of hair stuck out of its head. It grew a tail before opening evil-looking glowing red eyes.

As the energy finally dissipated, the strange figure that came from it was revealed to have black, leathery skin. It stretched as if waking up from eternal slumber. "AT LAST! I AM FREE!" it screamed to the sky. Its voice sounded like a snake hissing in English. It stopped stretching long enough to notice Jack and say "Breakfast. How nice."

"AAAAAAAAUGH!" screamed Jack again. The monster instantly lunged at him. Jack shielded his face with his arms before a flash of green flash of light repelled the creature away from him. Jack opened his eyes and saw that the box was glowing again. He turned to the creature and saw it moaning and sitting up, holding his head due to what seemed like serious pain.

"Figures. I can't touch whoever holds the Panku box. And even worse, I must obey them as well." said the monster.

"Say what?" said Jack. "Who…What are you?"

"I am a Demon Sorcerer of the sky named Hsi Wu. And for now, you are my master."

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this chapter seemed a lot shorter than the last one, but I wanted to stick to what I said would happen in the next chapter. Didn't see that coming, did you?<strong>

**Next time, Jack gives Wuya a call about the monster he just met. Jay meets his new teammates face to face and enters his first Xiaolin Showdown.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; The First Day**

**To the guy that wanted me to feature Drago in this, I don't think I can fit him into this story, but I'll try to work him into a sequel. I may even come up with teenage sons or daughters for the rest of the demon sorcerers. By the way, this chapter has a few shoutouts to the Xiaolin Showdown abridged series.**

**Previously on the Legend of the Fifth Dragon…**

**Master Fung found Jay in his dorm room and told him what he was meant to do. After hesitation and doubt, Jay decided this might be his only chance to discover the source of his nightmares and accepted Master Fung's offer. Meanwhile, Jack discovered the Panku Box in the ruins of a temple in South America. After twisting the sides like a puzzle, he discovered an ancient demon sorcerer had been trapped inside and now must obey whoever holds the box. Now Jay and Master Fung are on their way back to the temple. Can Jay adjust to his new life as a Xiaolin dragon? What kind of evil power has Jack unleashed? Can Jay fulfill his role as the Fifth Xiaolin Drago? Read on and find out the answers.**

* * *

><p>Chase's meditation was disturbed by the awakening of an evil power. As his eyes snapped open, he was filled with anger. "No." he said quickly walking to his crystal eyeball. He waved his hand over it and saw an image of Jack Spicer talking to Hsi Wu. "It can't be. Wuya!" he yelled.<p>

"Yes Chase?" said Wuya as she came in, acting as if she wasn't up to anything.

"Care to explain this?" he said pointing to the image of Jack. Wuya wasn't prepared for Chase to find out about her plans, so she acted surprised.

"Hsi Wu? How is this possible?" she said.

"I assume you know exactly how it is possible. After all, the only orders I remember him taking are your's. How do you explain that Jack found the Panku Box? As I recall, Dashi hid it from your senses as well as Dojo's. Even Dashi himself couldn't have found it. He erased it from his own memory. He even designed the box's cloak so that neither you nor Dojo could sense it."

"Why are you asking me? You were Dashi's first pupil. You know more about his powers than anyone." said Wuya as she left the room.

"You have no idea." he said as he returned his attention to the eyeball. He changed the image to Master Fung and Jay taking off in the Silver Manta Ray.

"Could it be?" he said as he saw the fifth dragon. "It is. The fifth Chosen One." Chase then smiled evily and looked back where Wuya went. "Well, if she's going to keep secrets, then I shall do the same."

* * *

><p>Wuya's phone went off as she returned to the pool. "Yes?"<p>

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?" screamed a frantic Jack over the phone.

"So you found the Panku Box?" said Wuya.

"No. I found the Holy Grail. YES I FOUND THE STUPID BOX! WHAT DO YOU THINK STUPID?"

"Calm down Jack. He won't hurt you as long as you're touching the box."

"Well that's comforting. But about my other question, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FREAKY MONSTER!"

"His name is Hsi Wu. He's an old friend of mine. His brothers and sisters are still trapped in that box. It's your job to get them out."

"Ok, I understand getting an artifact for you, but this is bizarre. Give me one reason to do this job."

"I told you before. That box is made with Dashi's good magic. No one with Heylin magic can even touch it. I needed someone with nothing left to lose. But I also needed someone with enough vision to truly use power to its fullest extent. Naturally, you were my first choice, the best and only man for the job."

"Really? Well, I need a reason to want to do this, not a reason to be able to do this."

"How about this? Those demons were my generals long ago. I need the power of all eight for my plan to succeed."

"What exactly are you up to this time Wuya?"

"All in good time Jack. But I promise you this, when my plan succeeds and the Panku Box is destroyed, you will earn the power of Heylin magic, become my apprentice. You will be able to create a real army of evil power."

"Wait. If I have Heylin magic while building my Jack-bots…"

"That's right Jack. You will be able to create the perfect blend of science and sorcerery. Your machines will be the ultimate combination of magic and technology. The arts of the past and the future will be at your fingertips."

Stars popped out of Jack's eyes. "Ooooooh. I've always wanted my own army of evil magic robots." he started daydreaming about robots that could breathe fire and open portals of darkness, then snapped back to reality. "Alright. I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. Check this out." said Kimiko. She was sitting in her room looking at news updates on her laptop. Outside, it was sunset.<p>

"What is it?" said Raimundo as he, Clay, and Omi came in.

"There's this comic book vigilante running around Chicago. The cops are calling him Shadowstreak."

"Kimiko. That seems a little farfetched don'cha think?" said Clay.

"Yeah. I mean comic book vigilantes? Come on. Let's be realistic here." said Raimundo.

"We use elemental powers to protect magical trinkets from a 1500 year old witch and an evil teenage scientist and you want me to be realistic when I mention a superpowered vigilante." said Kimiko.

"She has a point Raimundo. Wait. If he's superpowered, what can he do?" said Omi.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that. They said he used telekinesis to take care of a bunch of bank robbers with hostages. He actually flew in like a bullet and busted through the doors to get in there."

"We could really use skill like that in our fight against evil." said Raimundo.

"But what about the fifth chosen one?" said Omi.

"Don't worry. It'll just be a sixth member of the team. Not a dragon, but still an ally. Master Fung said he was gonna give us a break from training for the new guy to get settled in. Once he's done with that, we can all find this Shadowstreak and ask for his help."

"But how will we find him?" said Kimiko.

"We must trust our tiger instincts. They could be the only way to find him." said Omi. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a plane landing.

"What's that?" said Raimundo.

"It must be Master Fung. He has returned with the fifth Chosen One." said Omi. They all rushed outside to meet their newest member.

* * *

><p>"There it is." said Master Fung. He and Jay were finally in view of the Xiaolin Temple. "What do you think?"<p>

_The minute I saw that temple, I couldn't believe it. It was just like I imagined it. Well, it could've been me seeing it before hand, after all it could've been my power to see the future. _

"It's pretty impressive. I'll admit that." said Jay. "It's kind of hard to believe I'll be living there now."

"Wait until you meet your fellow dragons. One warning, I gave them permission to give you all their chores on your first day tomorrow. After that, I've given you all a break from training so you could get settled in."

"I'm doing all their chores tomorrow? What is this? Some kind of initiation?"

"I guess so."

"Well, at least it'll just be the first day." he said as they landed. He got his bags and followed Master Fung to the temple grounds. As they approached, the other four dragons rushed outside to meet their newest member.

A small green dragon came out of Omi's robe and screamed "Master Fung!"

"Hello Dojo. Yes. I have returned. Jay, meet Dojo, our temple guardian. He is the one who leads us to the Shen-Gong-Wu."

"So that's him?" said Dojo.

"Yes Dojo. He is the fifth Dragon. Wudai Warriors, this is Jason, your newest teammate. Jay, meet Omi, the Dragon of Water…"

"Hello." said Omi.

"Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire…"

"Hi." said Kimiko.

"Clay, the Dragon of the Earth…"

"Howdy partner." said Clay.

"...and Raimundo, the Dragon of the Wind."

"Sup?" said Raimundo.

_I'll admit it. I wasn't expecting a group so diverse like this. One look at them wasn't enough to get to know them right away like other people I met. I tried reading their minds, but all I heard was their excitement and nervousness at adding a new member to their team. I wasn't sure what to think about any one of them. Omi, the short kid with the huge head, was the only one who actually looked like a Xiaolin monk. I was guessing that he had been there a while and didn't quite get some stuff usually. Clay was definitely the muscle on the team. I could tell he was from Texas just by the way he dressed. I guessed he was the only dragon from America before I showed up. Kimiko, I could tell after a minute, that she wasn't very happy about when I showed up for some reason. I was guessing she was kind of a hothead. The last one, Raimundo, was dressed differently than the others. They were all wearing simple red robes, white pants, and light blue sashes. Raimundo was wearing a light gray robe with red dragons on the sleeves, red pants, a yellow sash, and a medallion with a swirl on it. I guessed he was the leader and I was right. _

"Nice to meet you guys." said Jay.

"If you'll excuse us, I'll show Jay to his room and let him get unpacked before dinner." said Master Fung as he and Jay headed into the temple.

"Master Fung, I have to ask. What's my element?" said Jay.

"Patience young one. Your power will reveal itself in time." said Master Fung.

"I guess my psychic powers will do for now."

"Perhaps." said Master Fung as they reached their rooms. "This is where you will be staying."

"Uh…Where's the bed?" said Jay.

"HA! See? I told you! When are we gonna get decent beds?" screamed Raimundo from the hallway behind them. Master Fung and Jay turned around and saw him being pulled back behind the wall by the others.

"You'll get used to it. By the way, our Wi-Fi password is Pizza." Jay got a confused look. "It was Raimundo's idea."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call my friend Lori."

"Of course. I will see to it that you are not disturbed." said Master Fung as he left.

Jay started unpacking his bags. As soon as he was done, he checked his watch. He hadn't set it for the time in China so he could know what time it was back home. It wasn't too early in the morning back home and Lori was probably eating breakfast right now. He texted her just to be safe. As soon as he was sure she wasn't busy, he set up his laptop on the floor, started it up, and installed the web cam software. Lori was online so Jay requested a video chat. After a minute, Lori showed up on the screen in a light blue tank top. She apparently had just finished breakfast.

"Hey." she said. A big smile reached her face when she saw Jay.

"Hey. How are things back in Chicago?" he said back.

"Same." she said, her smiling getting a little smaller. "How are things in Dragon Ball Z land?"

"That's Japan and it's funny you should mention that. One of the dragons looks exactly like Krillan from Dragon Ball Z."

"No way. Really?"

"I'm serious. If this kid cosplayed as anyone else at an anime convention, he would get thrown out for mixing cosplays." Both Jay and Lori started laughing. The monks were eavesdropping outside.

"I wonder which one of us he is talking about." whispered Omi. He thought he was whispering quietly enough for Jay not to hear him.

_See? He didn't get that I was talking about him. I told you he misses stuff. Clearly he never saw anime before he met me._

"Who do you think chrome done?" whispered Raimundo knocking on Omi's head.

"What about the others?" said Lori.

"About that." said Jay as he got up and walked to his door. As he opened it, all four of them fell down flat on their faces in a big dogpile. They looked up at Jay and they each pointed to someone different and said simultaneously…

"It was their idea!"

"Guys. I thought Master Fung was going to make sure you wouldn't disturb me."

"We snuck by him. He said you were calling someone and we couldn't resist." said Raimundo.

"Well, go ahead. She's online right now." he said as they gathered around the screen.

"Hey. Lori, I'd like you to meet the other dragons. This is Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay." said Jay as he gestured to them all.

"Hey. Nice to meet you all." said Lori.

"You too." said Kimiko.

"We're getting a break from training this week. We should head over there and all hang out sometime." said Raimundo.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"So you're Jay's friend from Chicago?" said Omi.

"Yeah. I've known him since we were kids. We tell each other everything." said Lori.

"Which are on a need-to-know basis. So if you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk to her alone for a minute." said Jay, pushing them out. "And no Raimundo she is not my girlfriend." Lori laughed a little bit at that.

"Why's he kicking us out?" said Raimundo after Jay shut the door.

"He probably just wants some time to talk to Lori uninterrupted." said Kimiko.

"How did he know that's what I was thinking?"

"He probably just guessed." said Clay.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, before the peanut gallery shows back up, has the crime in Chicago gone up or down since I left?"

"No. It's pretty much the same. Let me guess. You haven't told them about your powers yet. Have you?"

"Not yet. I want to make it a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"Kimiko was thinking about a news report about Shadowstreak. She showed it to them before I got here. I'm going to wait until I start fighting to show them what I can do."

"When exactly will that be? You can see the future right? Take a look. What's going to happen?" Jay closed his eyes and looked into the future.

"Well, I'm doing their chores tomorrow. It's some kind of initiation they just made up." Then, Jay saw Dojo coming out with a big scroll.

"Guys! We've got a new Wu." he said.

"Oh. Looks like I can show them tomorrow. Another one of those Shen-Gong-Wu is going to activate tomorrow." said Jay.

"That's perfect. If they start losing that one, you can bust out your moves and save the day." said Lori.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Jay heard Dojo call them for dinner.

"Hey. I've got to go. Apparently dinner's ready."

"Yeah. I'd better go too. I've got some homework to catch up on. Later."

"Later." said Jay as he clicked sign off and Lori disappeared from the screen. He closed the lid on his laptop and sat there for a second.

_After I signed off with Lori…I don't know, I guess I felt like I was missing her and didn't realize it until I talked to her. Well, wouldn't you miss your best friend if one of you had to move halfway across the world?_

* * *

><p><em>Anyway, dinner went pretty well. Kimiko mentioned Shadowstreak a few times, but I played it cool and just told her I'd heard of him, but never saw him in person. I told the other dragons a little about myself, you know, living in Chicago and starting college. After that, I learned a few things about my new team. Kimiko's dad turned out to be the owner of the biggest game and toy company in Japan. I wasn't surprised. Clay told me about some of his family issues. Apparently, his dad wasn't thrilled about how he was living at the Xiaolin Temple, but he was dealing with it cuz it's what Clay wanted. And his sister apparently joined an all girl biker gang. Raimundo and Omi had the most dramatic stories. Omi had apparently been raised at the Xiaolin Temple. See, he never knew his real parents so Master Fung had raised him like his own son. Last year, an evil kung-fu master known as Chase Young had turned Omi to the dark side by tricking him into entering this other world where he would come out evil. <em>

_Raimundo had his own turn to the dark side two years before that, only his was a more willing betrayal. Wuya had created this conglomeration of the Shen-Gong-Wu named Mala Mala Jong. Rai wanted to stay and fight it, but Master Fung told him to run and hide the Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo disobeyed that order. Wuya found out where they kept the Shen-Gong-Wu, but soon, they were able to defeat Mala Mala Jong anyway. Afterwards, they were promoted, except Raimundo. Soon, he was feeling unappreciated and frustrated with the Xiaolin lifestyle. Wuya approached him and offered him a new and easier life. He betrayed his friends and helped Wuya turn from ghost solid Heylin witch. Omi traveled back in time to get a magic puzzle box, the only weapon they could've used to beat her. But when Omi got back, none of them could open it, but Raimundo, feeling regret for what he did while seeing his friends about to be killed, opened the box and trapped Wuya inside. _

After dinner, Jay went to his room to get some early shuteye. Something told him he would need it for tomorrow's initiation, and it wasn't his psychic powers.

"Jay, why are you punching the bag before the appropriate time?" said Omi who had just walked by.

"That's hitting the sack so early Omi. And yeah whaddup?" said Raimundo who was with him.

"I figured the sooner I get used to the time change, the easier time I'll have here." said Jay as he made the bed, well mat.

"Alright then." said Raimundo as he and Omi left.

"You guys are in for a big surprise." whispered Jay as he got in the bed.

* * *

><p>Jay was awakened by a loud gong, it was his new teammates waking him up. Apparently, part of their initiation was a rude awakening.<p>

"Rise and shine new guy." said Raimundo.

"Today is the beginning of your training as a Xiaolin Dragon." said Omi.

"You mean me doing all of your chores for my first day here?" said Jay.

"Well…yeah." said Kimiko.

"Whatever. I'm up. Just let me get dressed." The others left him alone so he could get ready. "It's only until this afternoon." he whispered.

**All Star by Smash Mouth**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
><em>**Jay opens a drawer and finds a set of robes with a black belt, ironically the starting belt for Xiaolin martial arts.**_  
>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<br>__She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
><em>**Looks at himself in a mirror, amazed at how different he looks in these clothes.**_  
>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead<em>

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
><strong>Jay washing clothes by a river like Jack did that one time. <strong>_  
>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<br>_**He stops, looks around for a second, gets up, and moves out of the way before the others pull up a dump truck with even more dirty clothes.**_  
>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<br>__Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

So much to do so much to see  
><strong>After that, he's washing dishes, but then Dojo comes up with even more dishes. <strong>_  
>So what's wrong with taking the back streets<br>You'll never know if you don't go  
>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
><strong>Jay's finishes scrubbing the floors, puts the brushes in the bucket and heads to lunch.<strong>_  
>Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid<br>And all that glitters is gold  
>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>

"I'm telling you it's Swedish." said Raimundo. The dragons were sitting at the table already eating lunch when Jay walked in. Apparently, Dojo mad macaroni and cheese.

"Oh come on. It's obviously Japanese." said Kimiko.

"Sorry. Everyone thinks it's from Japan, but yeah. It's totally Scandinavian."

"What are you talking about? Only Japan is capable of making a dance pop song so annoying, it becomes an Internet phenomenon."

"Yeah tell that to the Numa Numa people."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Jay as he got some macaroni and cheese.

"They're yappin' about some song they heard on the Internet." said Clay.

"Which one?"

"Something called Caramelldansen." said Omi.

"Oh yeah. It's Swedish."

"Ha!" said Raimundo.

"And how do you know?" said Kimiko.

"I got it stuck in my head once so I googled it. I thought there had to be at least one website that told me how…"

"Guys! We've got a new Wu!" said Dojo as he came running, or very quickly slithering, in with the Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu. The others jumped out of their chairs and rushed to see. Even Jay rushed over there.

"What's the new one?" said Raimundo.

"It's the Culver Crystal. It creates a glittering sphere of light that blinds your enemies." said Dojo. He opened it to reveal a stick figure holding a crystal inside a glass ball hanging from a neck chain. It created a flash of light that blinded another stick figure long enough for the first one to sneak away.

_Hey. Even I didn't see a scroll with stick figure animations coming._

"Whoa. How'd you guys make that stick figure do all that stuff?" said Jay.

"We didn't. Grand Master Dashi did. He's the guy who created the Shen-Gong-Wu." said Kimiko.

"Don't ask us how. Even Dojo doesn't remember how and he's the one who helped Dashi hide the Wu in the first place." said Omi.

"Alright then. Let's go." said Jay rushing out the door.

"Ah! One second there new guy!" said Kimiko stopping him at the door. "You've only been here one day and you haven't even started training yet. You're staying here."

"Need I remind you…" said Master Fung as he walked in. "He has had no less training then the four of you had when you went after the Mantis Flip Coin. I think you should take Jay with you."

"But Master Fung…" said Omi, but Master Fung stopped him before he said anything.

"It will do Jay good to experience your missions first hand. Besides. You control the majority of the Shen-Gong-Wu. You are at a strategic advantage anyways. What do you have to lose?"

* * *

><p>"This is such a bad idea." said Dojo. He and the others were all on their way to the new Wu's location. "Taking a dragon in training with no experience whatsoever into a Shen-Gong-Wu pickup. What's Master Fung thinking?"<p>

"You know I can hear you right?" said Jay. He was riding at the very back.

"Just try not to get in our way alright? No offense, but we can't afford you to mess this up." said Kimiko.

"I'll try not to hand the bad guys the Wu. So what exactly do I need to know?"

"There's only one thing you really need to know. If you and Jack Spicer or someone grabs the Wu at the same time, it'll start glowing. Challenge them to a Xiaolin Showdown before they can call the challenge. If you do that, you can pick the terms of the Showdown. The location is going to change. When it does, just yell 'Gong-Yi-Tan-Pi' to start the Showdown." said Raimundo.

"But hopefully, you won't actually enter a Showdown this time. Just watch one of us and don't get in the way." said Kimiko.

"Gee thanks." Jay couldn't help but be sarcastic there.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Where is it?" said Jay. They had just landed in Tokyo.<p>

"We've got to look for it. It's not as easy as letting Dojo sniff it out." said Raimundo.

"Maybe we should split up and look for it." said Kimiko.

"Someone want to go with Jay? He'll probably get lost on the way." said Raimundo.

"Guys. I'm from Chicago. If I can survive the Motor City, I can surely survive the capital of Japan. And Kimiko, don't expect anyone to be singing Caramelldansen." said Jay. He took off and started climbing a building in a back alley. The others just watched in amazement.

"Did he…" said Clay.

"How did he…" said Kimiko.

"Where did he learn…" said Omi.

"I think he's better at this than we thought." said Raimundo.

* * *

><p>"If I were a magical doohickey that just woke up after 1500 years, where would I hide?" said Jay. He was searching the city from the rooftops, levitating when he was sure he wouldn't be seen. Normally, he wouldn't be so discreet, but this time, he was operating in broad daylight. Suddenly, he saw something shiny on a nearby rooftop. He figured it was the Culver Crystal. It was hooked to the neck chain with a gold ring that tipped the glass ball with a diamond pyramid in the center and a small golden dome on the bottom. "Well that answers that." he said as he leapt over to it.<p>

Suddenly, he heard a buzzing like a small helicopter. He looked up and saw what was making the sound. It was Jack Spicer. Jack obviously having no idea that Jay was the new guy, said "Hey dude. Have you seen a cowboy, a bald kid, a Japanese girl, and a guy from Brazil."

"No, I haven't Jack, but I'm sure they'll want me to hang onto the Culver Crystal." said Jay.

"What the!" said Jack. He rushed for the Shen-Gong-Wu as he realized that Jay was after it. He didn't know if he was with them or if he was a new villain altogether. Either way, he had to get this Wu first. He had few Wu to begin with. But they reached the Wu at the exact same time.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." said Jay.

"OK. How do you know my name and more importantly, how the heck do you know about Shen-Gong-Wu?" said Jack. "Whatever. Just name the game." The other dragons had just seen Jack and came running to them onto the roofs.

"We're too late." said Kimiko.

"Well we can kiss two Wu goodbye." said Raimundo.

Wuya and Chase were watching the battle about to erupt on Chase's crystal eyeball.

"What's this? A new dragon in training?" said Wuya. "No matter. He's probably just started training. How big a threat can he be?"

"Never underestimate new opponents Wuya." said Chase.

"The game is urban combat. A fog blankets the city and the first one to fall into it loses." said Jay.

"My Lotus Twister against your Fancy Feet. I can't wait to crush a new guy like you." said Jack.

"Keep dreaming. As Omi would way, prepare for a humiliating defeat." Jay did his best impression of Omi and sounded just like him.

"I do not speak that way." said Omi.

"Uh yeah you do partner." said Clay.

"Let's go." said Jay. They both shouted "Xiaolin Showdown!" The buildings shot up at supersonic speed. Soon, they stopped and a huge fog buried the whole city. Jay's clothes changed into the armor the others usually wore, but his had Dashi's symbol on the front. "Whoa. That I didn't see coming." he said. They then both shouted "Gong-Yi-Tan-PI!" and leapt away from each other as the Showdown began.

**Naruto OST Heavy Violence**

"Jack bots, attack!" said Jack, pressing a button on his watch.

"Hey! I thought this was supposed to be one on one." said Jay.

"I'm an evil villain. I cheat." The Jack bots started swarming Jay as he got into a fighting stance.

"This does not inspire confidence." said Omi. He and the others were watching from a nearby apartment balcony.

"You can say that again." said Kimiko. The Jack bots were everywhere. None of the dragons had any idea Jack had so many these days.

"Good thing we've got most of the Wu." said Clay.

"Fancy Feet!" yelled Jay. He slipped the Wu onto his feet and his legs started glowing bright blue. He looked around at the robots, probably counting how many he had to destroy. None of them made a move until someone went first.

"This I gotta see." said Wuya.

"Indeed." said Chase, smiling evilly.

Jay leapt up into the air and started attacking the robots before they got the chance to do the same to him. The Fancy Feet were adding a large amount of speed to his kicks, but he decided against punching them for now because he had never punched through metal before. Apparently, the faster he kicked, the stronger the attack was. It only took Jay a few seconds to dispatch the robots, especially when he started kicking off of them and using the momentum to attack others. He was attacking like a pinball.

"Did you see that?" said Raimundo. "He just used the Fancy Feet to wipe them all out."

"That was most impressive. I wonder if his training will come easier." said Omi.

"Well, apparently good robots are hard to find these days. Lotus Twister!" yelled Jack. The Lotus Twister stretched and wrapped around his arm as Jack went on the offensive. He started swinging his arms like a pair of whips, but Jay was too fast to get slapped by Jack's rubbery hands.

"Is that the best you can do momma's boy?" said Jay. He wasn't impressed with Jack's fighting style.

"Hey. I am not a momma's boy." said Jack.

"Then why do you have panic attacks when you're away from her for more than one day?" Jay was reading his mind, knowing it would lead to freaking Jack out, which would get him an easier win.

"What? How did you… UGH! Just lose already!" said Jack, angrier.

"Hey. He's already got dissing down. He's learning fast." said Raimundo.

"Whoa!" said Jay as he ducked under one of Jack's slaps. "That's more like it. Not bad for someone with a fear of clowns."

"Hey! Who told you that?" said Jack.

"I didn't tell him. Did you?" said Clay.

"None of us did." said Kimiko.

"Then how did he know that?" said Omi.

"I don't know." said Raimundo. "Let's just see how this turns out."

More of Jack's robots attacked in full force, cutting Jay off from Jack. "Still hiding behind your robots Jacky? I knew you were a chicken, but I thought you'd have the guts to take me on face to face."

"Whatever new guy. They're state of the art killing machines. They'll make short work of you." said Jack, putting some distance between him and Jay. The robots started shooting lasers at Jay, but he instantly circled behind them, jumped up, and launched one into another. He then shot another one way too high to see anymore.

"Whoa! Our new guy is good." said Dojo.

"Yes. How did he learn to fight like that?" said Omi.

"Wherever it is, I got to go there sometime." said Kimiko.

He left the remaining robots because he wanted to wrap this fight up quickly. Jack was swinging from the buildings by stretching his arms to grab the edges. Lucky for him, the fog was too low for him to reach, but Jay was catching up fast with his super speed. Soon, he caught up with Jack just as he was at the top of another swing and kicked him all the way into another building. He slid down to the rooftop of the one below it as Jay landed in front of him, ready to end it.

**End song.**

"What? No snappy comebacks?" said Jay.

"Just one." said Jack as he pulled out Panku Box. He held it up and screamed "Panku Box! Release Hsi Wu!" and one of the panels opened to release a bolt of green Heylin energy that quickly became Hsi Wu. Dojo instantly recognized him and started shaking with fear.

"What is it Dojo?" said Kimiko.

"That thing. THAT'S HSI WU! HIDE ME!" screamed Dojo, burying himself in Omi's robes.

"Who is he?" said Raimundo.

"Only one of the eight most evil monsters ever born! He was one of Wuya's generals over 1500 years ago!"

"What?" they all screamed.

"Yes." said Wuya. She had just seen Jack summoning Hsi Wu and was very pleased.

"What is it!" screamed Hsi Wu.

"Get rid of him." said Jack.

"No idea who he is, but…with pleasure." said His Wu. He jumped into the air and shot down with his wings glowing with black energy. He crashed right through the roof of the building and the side Jay was standing on started crumbling to the ground.

"NO!" said the dragons.

"So much for the new recruit." said Jack as he got up.

**Naruto OST The Rising Fighting Spirit**

Time seemed to slow down for a few moments as Jay descended, but then, he used his powers to grab the pieces of the falling building and shoot up out of the abyss before he reached the fog.

"Surprise!" he yelled when he reached over the building.

"What the!" yelled Jack in surprise.

"Whoa!" said Kimiko.

"How'd he do that?" said Clay.

"He's definitely been grabbing in on us." said Omi.

"That's holding out on us. And he sure has." said Raimundo. Wuya had just seen the whole thing at Chase's lair and she was not happy.

"No! That's impossible!" she screamed.

"Then how is he doing it?" said Chase.

"Get him!" screamed Jack. More of his robots swarmed him. Jay shot the pieces of the building at the robots, blowing most of them to smithereens. With the others, he just had to crush them with telekinesis and throw them at the others.

"That's amazing! I've never seen such a display of fighting skills." said Omi.

"Wait a minute!" said Kimiko. She got out her PDA and started pressing buttons. While Jay was fighting, she pulled up a video of Shadowstreak stopping a bank robbery. Jay was using the same fighting style Shadowstreak was using. "That's him! He's that Shadowstreak guy!"

"What? No Way!" said Raimundo.

"I'm dead serious. He's using the exact same fighting style. And he's from the city where Shadowstreak has been showing up." said Kimiko.

"Ok. Now I know he's been holding out on us." said Dojo.

Jay was just too fast for Jack's robots. He was crushing them left and right and then throwing them at robots that were still in one piece. Soon, Hsi Wu came after him, but Jay immediately led him on a chase.

"You won't get away from me so easily!" said Hsi Wu. He started shooting laser beams out of his eyes, but Jay somehow saw them coming and dodged them easily. He saw a group of three Jack bots huddling together and charged towards them with Hsi Wu in hot pursuit. He was catching up fast, but just as Jay was about to hit the robots, he dove and His Wu crashed into them, blowing them up and getting disoriented.

"AUGH!" screamed Wuya. "How can a dragon in training fight that well?"

"Perhaps he is a fast learner." said Chase smiling. Wuya clued into the fact that Chase knew about him the whole time.

"Wait. You knew he could do that didn't you? Who is he?"

Chase looked at her and said "The Fifth Dragon."

"This is impossible! How are you doing that?" screamed Jack.

"Simple. I'm psychic." said Jay.

More robots swarmed around the building Jack was on. Jay made short work of them the same way he had been fighting from the beginning. But he created a cloud of dust obscuring Jack from Hsi Wu's eyes. The demon charged again, chasing Jay into the cloud of smoke, but Jay shot up and let Hsi Wu crash right through the building, knocking Jack down with it.

"AUGH!" Jack screamed as he fell headlong into the foggy abyss below, immediately failing the Showdown.

Jay looked down with satisfaction at Jack losing and said. "I win." before the world around him returned to normal as the Showdown officially ended.

**End Song.**

Jay walked up to see his new teammates cheering for him. He was holding the Lotus Twister, while wearing the Fancy Feet over his shoes and the Culver Crystal around his neck.

"You're that Shadowstreak guy!" screamed Kimiko holding up her PDA.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Raimundo.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." said Jay. They all just fell over anime style.

"Beginner's luck." said Jack. "Hsi Wu! Return." He held up the box as His Wu changed back into the green Heylin energy and traveled back into the box. Jack activated his helibot and flew away yelling at them. "I'll be back Xiaolin losers! I still got seven more of these bad boys just waiting to get out!"

"Yeah? Well we'll be ready for them. Just go back to your parents' basement Dexter." yelled Jay.

"Hey! Who told him I live in their basement?" screamed Jack. The dragons started laughing at him and his, as Omi would call it, humiliating defeat.

Wuya and Chase had finished watching the events on Chase's eyeball and Wuya was not happy. "No! How could he possibly lose to a dragon with so little training?" she said.

"Perhaps there is more to the fifth dragon than there appears." said Chase as he left the room. As soon as Chase was out of earshot, Wuya dialed Jack on her phone.

"Yeah what?" said Jack over the phone.

"I just saw that fiasco you call a Xiaolin Showdown. How could you lose to the new guy?" said Wuya.

"How was I supposed to know they just recruited a psychic?" said Jack.

"What are you talking about?" said Wuya.

"I recognized his powers. He obviously had levitation and telekinetic powers. And I just figured out how he knew all that stuff about me. He was reading my mind."

"True, but last time I checked, psychic levitation didn't include supersonic flight like that. Something's strange about that new dragon. Focus on solving the puzzle box for now. You're going to need my generals to fight this new guy before he gets any more powerful."

"I'll see if I can figure it out." said Jack as he hung up. As Wuya left, she didn't notice Chase's crow was listening the whole time. The bird flew back to Chase who was sitting down for something to eat. the bird whispered something in Chase's ear.

"As I thought. Well Wuya. Your plan will not succeed. I will make sure of that." he said.

**Why does Chase want Wuya to fail? Is there really more to Jay's powers than we thought? Will Jack release the remaining demon generals? Answers to come on The Legend of the Fifth Dragon.**

**Next time, Jay gets to know his teammates better and learns more about the Shen-Gong-Wu. Meanwhile, Jack unleashes another of Wuya's demon generals.**


End file.
